


Methodology

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Banter, Explosions, Gen, Vignette, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Fi disagree about the method, if not the end result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methodology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom_Stocking in '11!

“We have two choices,” he said as he pushed the ladder against the side of the building. “We can go in through the ducts or the laundry room.”

 

Fiona smirked and dug a large brick of C4 out of her purse. “Let’s blast our way in.”

 

“Not this time, Fi; we don’t need a huge distraction,” Michael declared. “You’ll cause too much of a panic in the boardroom and there’s only one door out.”

She grinned. “Are you afraid of a little explosion?”

 

“Not with you.” his smile was very small. “We have to take some precautions….Fi?!”

Two moments later, the wall sported a human-sized hole, two human traffickers had lost their heads, and Fiona had kneed their quarry right in the balls. Michael resented the way Fiona went about achieving their goals – but he couldn’t argue with the end result.


End file.
